Full Circle
by Fionacat
Summary: The end of the A! "Periodstory", an example of how not to do fanfic if nothingelse.


/--\  
/ \  
/ \  
/ \  
/ \  
/ \  
|Full Circle|  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\--/  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
=================================================================================================  
It's _THE_ FINAL part (YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!)  
----------------------------------------  
  
Prelogue  
--------  
Disney only knows what's been happening so far BUT as we last saw Dot and Runt were in a room  
where the Real Yakko, Wakko and Rita where being held by someone behind a computer.  
the story continues....  
  
Chapter 1 - This is not going to be a long story...  
================================================  
"Max?" runt asked pointedly.  
"Yes, darn that spoils a whole page of expoisition." Max retorted.  
"What are you doing?!" Asked Dot, "I mean why kid-nap them in the first place."  
"Beacuse of this..." Max said taking out the disc that runt-abu had given him almost a  
week ago (forgotten about that plot? Never mind so did the writer...)  
"A friend of your gave me this..." He said glaring at runt.  
"Who?" asked runt quite incently.  
"Your future self, runt-abu..." Max intoned.  
"Oh that's not me." runt replied, "Oh no that's just some IRC freak with a..." he stopped mid-  
sentence and took out a piece of paper, "Let's see, great writing abality" he read off.  
"That okay Mr Writer?" He shouted skywords.  
"What's that about?" Max quietly asked dot.  
"You see max if we keep the writer happy then MAYBE we will get out of this plot hole and onto  
something more exciting...." Dot whispered back.  
All three of them stood there looking up at the unseen writer.  
The glass tubes behind them suddenly smashed and yakko wakko and rita where realesed.  
"Great, there goes my plan to blackmail you into making me human again.." max groaned.  
"That's easy!" Said Runt, "look you just press the disc three times like this..." He  
said pushing the disc, suddenly there was a flash of light and where runt had been standing there  
was now a young boy.  
"And to get back again you just press it twice like this..."  
The young boy pressed it twice and there was another flash and runt was back.  
"Cool so I can become human agian and end this horribly over-long story?"  
"It looks that way kid." Dot replied.  
  
Epilogue - Told you so!! (A.K.A. ending)  
========================================  
The three warners re-united at last headed off back towards the watertower whilst Rita and  
Runt headed off into the darkness leaving max alone with the disc.  
"Here endth..." He pronounced gently tapping the disc three times.  
Light filled the room, when the light dimmed a human version of max was seen dancing for  
joy.  
  
  
End Credits (HA and you thought that was it!)  
=============================================  
In a dark room somewhere in Scotland runt-abu sat back happy that finally he could get some  
rest, max was human again all that rubbish about time-travel was so confusing that NO-ONE  
could ever work it out and all was quiet on the 'net.  
In the corner of his eye runt-abu saw a small flashing light on his computer screen.  
"Oh boy..." He moaned.  
Switching on the screen he saw that pinky and the brain were trying yet again to cross  
over into the real world.  
runt-abu slumped over in despair. Suddenly he had a great idea.  
Cut to A.C.M.E. Labs  
"Come pinky!" The brain called, "Soon we will rule the universe."  
runt-abu suddenly appeared in a blaze of light.  
"STOP!" he cried "This is where the story ends..."  
"You are too late my friend, for observe the vortex is active..."  
"Er Brain..." Pinky said nervesly backing away from his partner and towards runt-abu.  
"Quiet pinky we have nearly accieved world domination!!"  
"But Brain..." Pinky tried agian.  
"SILECE PINKY! I shall not have my moment of triumph disturbed by anyone!! HA HA HA HA!!"  
A veil of darkness suddenly descend on the brain.  
"What? What happened.." He asked in amazement.  
"I tried to tell you brain." Pinky narfed; "The cartoon's finished!"  
"What, NO!! I was so close..." the brain said starting to fade away.  
"Maybe next time brain..." pinky said in support.  
"NO WAY!!!" Screamed millions of internet users.  
"Yes brain." runt-abu agreed, "This story finishes here....  
  
The End  
=================================================================================================  
HA HA HA!! It's over YIPPPPPEEEEEEE!! I can go home now....  
  
What? What'cha mean I've to write a new story EVERY WEEK?! No, I won't do it!! I won't.  
Do that, see if i care...  
Ahhh, in that case... See you Monday folks...  
  
  
  



End file.
